Surprise Visitor
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan: New Vestroia |number = 10 |last = Freedom Run |next = Gate Crashers |image = File: SurpriseVisitor.jpg }} Surprise Visitor is the 10th episode of Bakugan: New Vestroia. It aired on July 11, 2009. Plot As the Resistance heads to Beta City, there is a scene on both sides, that Dan and Runo miss each other dearly. Runo decides to go to New Vestroia to help Dan defeat the Vexos. Kato flies her and Julie to Moscow, to meet with Alice and her grandfather to go to New Vestroia. Dr. Michael reveals that his transporter is not functioning properly, and refuses to let Runo go. Later that night, Runo and Julie sneak into the lab and Julie prepares to send Runo off. Meanwhile, in New Vestroia while the Resistance members are having dinner Mira first hears about Runo from Dan and questions him on if he and Runo are a couple (he says they are not, but Marucho, Drago, and Shun say they are), and later that night everyone is beginning to hear the conversation between Runo and Julie because of the weakening wall between the two worlds. Runo does make it to New Vestroia, but finds that she is only half way there, being unable to touch anything, but still able to see and speak with Dan. Prince Hydron decides to take advantage of Runo's distress by sending Shadow to make sure that Runo remains trapped. While Marucho handles Shadow, Dan takes Runo to the gate only to get attacked by Shadow's Bakugan. With Dan down, Runo rushes to help him, but he urges her to go to the gate. To make matters worse, Spectra, Gus, and Lync follow her through the portal as do Dan, Mira, and Baron. Major events *The Resistance heads to Beta City. *Runo, still upset that Dan and Drago left her behind, decides to head to New Vestroia. *Runo and Julie visit Moscow to see Alice and Dr. Michael so they can use the dimension transporter. *The barrier between Earth and New Vestroia opens again, causing cards to rain from the sky again. *Dr. Michael refuses to let Runo use the transporter because the gate is too unstable, but Runo attempts to use it anyway. *Due to the instability of the dimension gate, Runo gets trapped between dimensions. *The Resistance finds a gate back to Earth. *Shadow stops Marucho and challenges him to a battle. * Spectra, Gus, and Lync follow Runo through the gate back to Earth. *Dan, Baron, and Mira follow the Vexos through the gate. Featured Brawls Marucho Marukura VS Shadow Prove Round 1 *Marucho Life Force: 500 Points (100%) *Shadow Life Force: 500 Points (100%) Battle Shadow throws his Gate Card and Sylvee (Power: 400 Gs). Marucho throws out Elfin (Power: 400 Gs). The Brawl continues in Gate Crashers. Bakugan Debuts *Sylvee Bakugan Seen *Neo Dragonoid *Mega Nemus *Thunder Wilda *Elfin *Sylvee Video de:Überraschender Besuch Category:Bakugan New Vestroia Episodes